


You Are the One I Want

by mols



Series: Choices' fics [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: MC is feeling somewhat distressed and Drake comes to take care of her, it leads to sensual make out/sex.
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Drake Walker/Original Character(s), Liam/Main Character mentioned
Series: Choices' fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556548
Kudos: 3





	You Are the One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Tay is the name of my MC, if it weren't obvious ^o^''
> 
> I'm still on the middle of book 2, so the timeline can be incorrect ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (not betaed)
> 
> [ps: for those who follow me for other stuff, stay calm that I'll come back to other drafts]
> 
> Enjoy :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tay leans the top of her head against the wall, her shoulders held tightly as she can feel the tension on them.

“You should loosen up, a bit, you know,” Tay hears Drake say in a low voice, as if advising her merely in a suggest, his hands hesitantly but softly coming to her shoulders, massaging some knots away.

Tay leans her head on his touch, her cheek brushing against his knuckles as soft as he had come to her. She sighs, smiling a little over her shoulder:

“You always know what I need,” she says, turning enough to kiss his knuckles sweetly, “you, Drake, you.”

She looks at him pointedly making sure that her point comes across, that Tay herself wanted him, Drake, not someone rough on the edges, not someone else because she couldn’t have Liam, or anyone out of the simple need of any touch. Tay wanted Drake! She wanted Drake Walker with her, touching her, kissing her.

“No one else,” Tay repeats the idea in a soft, very low tone of voice, as if the words were made of the wind itself.

Drake glances back at her with fierce intensity, lounging coloring his shiny, wide pupils.

“Ok,” he whispers just before he starts pulling the zipper of her dress down, slowly, his hips pushing her against the wall in a slow but sensual move as she closes her eyes, letting him push her flat against the wall.

He pulls her pink dress off her shoulders and leans to plant a soft kiss on it. Tay can feel he watching her body shiver at his touch and she feels herself shiver once even more, her hands holding herself against the wall as she breathes through her mouth.

Then Drake goes for her neck and trails fiery kisses down her skin to her shoulders, then down her spine. She shivers all the way through as he runs his lips down her body as if he were touching the most beautiful and modeled creation ever made. Tay can feel how much passion and desire and even worship Drake feels and wants to demonstrate to her as much.

Tay’s breath hitches for a second as she hears Drake going to his knees while he lowers her panties and kisses the end of her spine just over her buttocks as Drake’s hands caress her butt.

After a moment of silence, as his lips are still puckered on the end of her back. Tay looks around to find Drake’s eyes staring back at her. She breathes deeply for how intense it hits her, his stare, how that stare talked about so much lounging, love, passion, need.

He rises to his feet and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Drake smirks a little at the impossibility of Tay of looking away as Drake unfastens his belt out, his eyes watching her hunger for him, back to his own hunger of her.

“Marseille…” Drake whispers, taking his pants out and holding his hands over so to encircle Tay’s waist as he pushes his hips against hers, making her moan as she touches her lips against the wall for a moment.

“Drake…” Tay lets out, pushing her hips against his making him groan.

“I’ve been wanting this–” He says.

“For so long. I know.” Tay completes because she feels exactly the same way, for quite some time.

Tay had initially tried to keep romancing Liam. She tried to learn to love him as much as he deserved. To be as passionate as possible about him. Liam didn’t deserve anything but the best of the best. To think of breaking Liam’s heart was unacceptable for so many reasons. Liam deserved nothing but happiness and genuine love and passion.

But Tay had fallen for Drake. Every time Liam talked to her, Tay was thinking of Drake, of being with him, kissing him, sleeping with him, against his arms.

It wasn’t acceptable to pretend when she knew exactly what she was feeling.

So she stopped.

Tay went for Drake, for whom she actually had fallen in love with. It took ages for Drake to get it, of course, but Tay had to make it clear: Drake was who she wanted before any other man or woman in the world. She couldn’t even try having fun with others, in a romantic sense, because he was everything she wanted. Nobody else was enough.

She sighs:

“I’ve been wanting this too. You. More than anything in this world.”

Tay turns around and facing Drake, she pulls her arms around his neck and kisses him profoundly, desperately. Tay’s fingers entangled into Drake’s hair with fierce necessity of Drake’s body against her every patch of skin and muscle.

“Fuck,” Tay lets out.

“Look at these manners, Marseille” she chuckles at listening to him teasing her in such good humor.

“Oh, come on,” Tay lets out, smiling, blushing with how much they’ve been doing and feeling, “Fuck me, Drake, please,” she whispers the last the word in the form of a moan and he groans.

He takes off his underwear and pulled her closer, pulling her legs to his waist.

“Fuck, if I don’t do it now, I might as well throw me out of a building rooftop.”

“Shut up,” Tay teases back, “You’ll also have to do it one hundred more times before you do some dumb shit.”

He smirks.

“Is that so?”

Tay huffs, anxiously and directed him inside her, leading down enough to pull him all in. Her mouth going wide open as she felt his cock filling her just the exact right amount.

“Oh, Je-jesus Christ,” he moans, letting her back fall softly on the wall as he pushed against her. “Ma-maybe–Oh, God–may–oh, shit.”

He slowly brings her to the couch and sits her on his lap as she thrusts her hips against his.

“Please, tell-tell me this isn’t a dream…”

“Dra-drake…–Oh, fuck, it feels good!”

Her legs squeeze his as she uses his shoulders for leverage. 

“My legs will be…numb, oh fuck. Too good.”

Drake pushes her hands away as he notices Tay’s already feeling it on her thighs and starts moving her hips up and down by her asscheeks.

“You feel good, Marseille, so good. I never tho-thought it could be this good.”

Tay chuckles as they turn around again, he goes on top of her and she lays down on the couch.

“I love you,” Tay whispers at his ear, pulling him impossibly close as she starts orgasming, her legs moving to his back, pulling closer and harder and faster.

Drake seems to get it as good and final as he thrusts harder and then he starts spilling hot come inside Tay.

“Oh,” Tay lets out, sucking at his ear as their movements slowed down, “Everything…everything I ever…wanted.”

Some seconds later, Drake comes to a stop and pants over her.

“You say that to me…” he smiles a little, looking at her, “Tay, I also love you.”

She smirks and pushes him out of her. Drake grimaces a little but rolls away from her. With her wobbly legs and all, Tay pushes him onto the ground, slowly and then covers his body with her own.

“Please, do never believe otherwise,” she whispers.

He smiles, panting.

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback feeds me :3


End file.
